


Policeman (Nearly) Suffers Aneurism At Beach, More At 6.

by Readaholics_Anonymous



Series: Miserable Modern Au (Les Mis) [8]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, beach au, icecream on main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readaholics_Anonymous/pseuds/Readaholics_Anonymous
Summary: ^





	Policeman (Nearly) Suffers Aneurism At Beach, More At 6.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ias/gifts).
  * Inspired by [le soleil toute l'année](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346994) by [Ias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ias/pseuds/Ias). 

**Author's Note:**

> Valjean's design is based off --> https://nuizlaziart.tumblr.com/


End file.
